pathofexilefandomcom_zh-20200213-history
Block
Blocking is a means of preventing damage from enemy attacks by fending with a shield, staff or dual wielded weapons after Evasion and Dodge has failed. The base chance to block when using a shield (22 to 33%) or a staff (12 to 18%) is determined by the base item type. When dual wielding, the base chance to block is % no matter which weapons are used. Usually only attacks can be blocked, but there are passives and unique items that apply a percentage of block chance to spells. The chance to block attacks and spells are both capped at %. Mechanics Blocking an attack prevents all damage and harmful effects including status ailments. Reflected damage can be blocked ; however, blocking reflected damage will not trigger on-block effects. Block has the following stats: The maximum block chance cap applies to both attacks and spells. However items such as can raise the maximum block cap. Usually only attacks can be blocked, but there are passives and unique items that apply a percentage of block chance to spells. For example, the unique amulet grants . A character with 40% block chance would have 40% (attack) block chance and 20% spell block chance with the unique equipped. Additional chance to block can be gained by taking certain passive skills, using , equipping a shield with the modifier , or equipping unique items such as . Block duration When an attack is blocked, the game also calculates if the attack would have caused a stun were it not blocked. If it would have caused a stun, the blocking animation is played, stunning you briefly. If it would not have caused a stun, then you get a "free" block with no animation. and modifiers reduce the length of the blocking animation. The following formula is the complete calculation for the duration of the blocking animation (in milliseconds). If you cannot be stunned, the block animation will never play. Block Duration = 350 / ( 1 + Block and Stun Recovery + Block Recovery ) Status ailments have no affect on your block chance, but being frozen will prevent the block animation from playing if it otherwise would, and chilled will make it take longer to play (since those two work by decreasing the speed at which your character plays animations). On hit effects from skills like and will still apply because block doesn't prevent a successful hit. However, skill effects based on damage like are essentially blocked. Reducing Block chance Block chance can be reduced with modifiers such as and the gem . Skills that can't be blocked Some skills cannot be blocked. They can be a nasty surprise for players who rely on blocking attacks or spells. The following damage sources cannot be blocked: * Damage Over Time, for example: , , or . * Secondary damage, for example: explosion (the attacks can be blocked, but explosions can come from terrain obstacles or minions), the explosions from Bloodline mods Flame/Frost/Storm bearers produce explosion. Related Unique Items A number of unique items give bonuses to block, either by directly granting additional block chance, or indirectly by enhancing it in various ways. Note: Only unique items with explicit block-related mods are listed here. Of course, all shields and staffs have implicit chance to block and they also apply on uniques, but they are not shown here. Additional Block Chance Additional Block Chance while Dual Wielding % of Block Chance applied to Spells Miscellaneous Passive skills There are passive skills that grant blocking bonuses. Chance to block with shields These passive skills grant additional chance to block with a shield equipped. Chance to block with staves These passive skills grant additional chance to block with a staff equipped. Chance to block while dual wielding These passive skills grant additional chance to block while dual wielding. Chance to block spells with shields These passive skills grant additional chance to block spells with a shield equipped. Chance to block for minions These passive skills grant additional chance to block for minions. Block recovery These passive skills grant increased block recovery. Version history * Block chance has been reduced, replaced, or removed throughout the tree. Spell block in the Witch area has also been reduced slightly. |} References Category:Game mechanics